Gravity Falling For You
by mysterycritic135
Summary: Hey, everyone. This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction. I hope you like it. This is a romance story between Dipper and Wendy five years after Wierdmageddon. (This is rated M for later chapters for a reason, folks. Reader beware, mentions of death, suicide, and murde, as well as some sexual scenes in later chapters.) So sit back and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is the Mystery Critic. This is my new story, and it takes place five years after Wierdmageddon. At this point and time, I still don't know what happened after Wierdmageddon, but I can only asssume that they defeated Bill and lived happily ever after. This is purely fanficiton, and I don't own Gravity Falls, nor any of the rights to it. This is purely a fan-based story. So, as I said, this takes five years after Wierdmageddon, and this will be a Wendy Dipper fanfiction. It will be rated M for a reason in later chapters. So, read and review, and let me know what you think about it. Flames are not welcome, unless abssolutely neccesary. Tips and suggestions are welcome. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy Gravity Falling For You.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dipper's POV**

I watch out the window as the bus takes me down the winding roads of Oregon, Mabel sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I turn and smile at her, remembering the times we had back in Gravity Falls. I sigh happily, grateful I'm getting to go back and see her. I can still remember her smiling, freckled face, and her agelic laugh, and that beautiful red hair. That red hair has always been my weakness, and I aways love when it touches my cheek when I hug her. I look back out the window, remeembering the promise she made before I left.

 **Flashback, Third-person POV**

Wendy and Dipper are looking out on the horizon of a cliff, just spending time together for the last day before Dipper and Mabel had to go back home. The sun is setting over the valley, the sky ablaze with purple, orange, red, and yellow. Dipper places his had on top of Wendy's and turns to her with a nervous smile.

"Um, Wendy..." he says, a nervous look on his face as he stutters.

"Well, I uh… I know you said you're too old for me, but, maybe when I get older… Would you go out with me?"

"Of course I would, Dip." she said, placing a peck on his cheek.

"You're my best friend, and if I saw myself with anyone, it would be you."

"Maybe, when I come back, we could go out?" Dipper asked, squeezing her hand sftly.

"I'd really like that, Dip." Wendy replies wth a smile, squeezing Dipper's hand in return.

"I'd like that a whole lot."

Dipper smiles and wraps his arm as best as he could around Wendy's shoulder. Wendy leans to the side and places her head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper places the side of his head on top of hers and pulls her closer to him.

"I've gotta go now, Wendy..." he says sadly, standing up slowly.

"Promise me you'll wait for me?"

"I promise, Dipper. Here's your proof." She leans down and kisses him deeply, a long and passionate kiss, pouring all of her love into that one promise of affection. Dipper smiles and kisses back, then after a few seconds, he looks up into her eyes and smiles, then starts walking with her hand in hand back to the Mystery Shack, for his final night of sleeping there.

 **End Flashback, Mabel's POV**

I wake up with a yawn and a large stretch as I feel Dipper shaking me and waking me up.

"Mm… what is it, bro?" I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Mabe, we're here. We're back in Gravity Falls." he says with a smile, pointing out the window. I lean over him and place my hands on the window, looking out with a smile.

'We're finally home…' I think. The bus slows to a stop after a few more minutes, and Dipper grabs our bags and we walk off the bus together. I pull out my cell phone and call Grunkle Stan, and he picks up after the third ring.

" _Hey there, kiddo. What do I owe the pleasure to your call?"_

"Well, there's a surprise waiting for you at the bus station. We sent a package there, and I was wondering if you could pick it up."

" _I'm actually busy with the tourists right now, kiddo. I'll send Wendy to pick it up. Sound good?"_

"Sounds great. Love ya!" I giggle and hang up. I look at Dipper and sit down.

"So, is he coming to pick us up?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." I lie, excited to see the look on his face when he sees Wendy. He smiles and we wait for Wendy to get here.

 **Dipper's POV**

I sit back and relax, excited to see Stan for the first time in five years, but even more excited to see Wendy. However, I'm still nervous about something.

'What if she fell in love with someone? What if that kiss meant nothing? Oh god, I'm so nervous…' I think to myself, starting to sweat. I get up and pull out my wallet.

"I'm getting a soda, you want one?" I ask Mabel, looking at her.

"Nah, I'm good." I shrug as she giggles and goes into the bus station and grabs two sodas anyway. I walk back out and I see Stan's truck drive up, but when the door opens, she steps out.

"Wendy..."

 **Well, that was the first chapter, everyone. I hope you liked it. I will try to update every other day, but forgive me if I can't. There will be many more chapters to come, so I hope you enjoy my story. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic, here. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of Gravity Falling For You. There's oodles more romance and mooshy gooshy lovey dovey stuff on the way. That… and hardcore bed breaking, but I digress. That's not until later on. Anywho, this is chapter two of my fan based story. As always, I am legaly obliged to declare that I do not own Gravity Falls, nor any of the rights to it. This is just a fan based story. I own nothing but my belongings and the thoughts in my head. Oh, look! A fluffy pink dragon! Anywhos, here's chapter two. Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Wendy's POV**

I'm reading a magazine on the Woodstic festival coming up next month when Stan comes out.

"Hey, Wendy?" he says, tapping my shoulder.

"Sup, Stan? What can I do you for?" I smile and put the magazine down.

"Well, I just got a call from Mabel. She sent a package to the bus station and I need you to go pick it up for me."

"No problem, Stan." I toss the magazine under the counter and grab my keys from off the hook next to the door. I put my vest on and walk out to my truck, loving how Stan just gave me his old beat up truck when he got a new one. I get behind the wheel and buckle in, adjusting it around my boobs, given they've grown a bit over the last few months. I turn the engine over and drive off towards the train station, heading down the road away from the Mystery Shack.

After a while, I start thinking of Dipper. How cute he was and wondering how much he'd changed.

'It can't be much,' I think.

'I mean, he's eighteen, but he was a pint size five years ago. He can't have changed that much. Oh well, I guess I'll find out next time he comes over.'

I continue driving down the road and I pull into the bus station, and kill the engine, taking the belt off. I open the door and step out, then freeze in my tracks whe I see Mabel on the bench and Dipper walking out of the station. I see his lips form my name and I smile, tears flowing down my eyes.

"Dipper! Mabel!" I run up to them and the first one I reach is Mabel. I wrap my arms around her tightly, pressing her into a tight bear hug.

"Wendy… airpipe… ribs… need to breathe, please!" I blush and let go of her.

"Sorry.." I mutter. Once she say's its cool, I turn and look at Dipper who is now walkng up to me.

'Woah, was I wrong…' I think.

'He has changed a lot. Last time I saw him, he was about a foot shorter than me, and now he's over a foot taller. But it's still that same shaggy hair I love.'

"Hey, Wendy..." He says.

"Woah, someone hit puberty." I joke to hide the fact my knees are shaking and his hotness has melted my heart.

"Yeah..." He says after chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"A lot of stuff can happen in five years."

"Ain't that the truth?" I laugh and playfully punch him in the arm, and I can feel the toned muscles he's hiding under his shirt. Not huge, but definitely there.

"So, some package. Was this Stan's idea for me, or something?"

"Nope!" Mabel finally pipes up.

"No one knows we're here but you."

"Cool. So, how long are you guys staying?"

"Mabel's moving in with Stan. As for me, I'm moving into my own little house here. Ford let me have it before I left in case I ever came back." He smiles, that grin making me melt even more.

"Cool, so maybe later we can hang out and have a movie, just like old times?"

"I'd love that, Wendy." He says, hugging me tightly. Then, he whispers in my ear.

"I've missed you so much, and I hope your promise still applies."

I blush and nod, whispering back that it does. I can feel the hug get slightly tighter and he pulls back, much to my great dismay. Dipper graps Mabel's bag and tosses them into the back of the truck, then grab's his own bags and starts walking.

"Dude, don't you want a lift?" I ask, looking at him confused.

"Nah, I'm good. It's that little shack on top of the hill next to the valley. It's not that far from cliff we made out promise on. You can find it easy. See you tonight at eight?"

"Count on it!" I smile at him as he walks off into the trees, disappearing from sight. I start the car and start driving, heading back towards the Mystery Shack.

 **Mabel's POV**

As we're driving back towards the Mystery Shack, I look over at Wendy who's lost in thought.

'Maybe I can cheer her up.' I think, smiling.

"So, Wendy. What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?" She asks, looking over at me?

"Say again?"

"What's on your mind?" I repeat with a giggle.

"Oh, nothing!" She says with a laugh.

"I'm just really happy to see you two again. Yeah, really happy..."

She looks down sadly and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"You love my brother, don't you?" I ask, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes..." She sighs.

"I love him with all my heart, I always have. It's just, whe you guys lft, he was too young for me. I was sixteen and he was thirteen. That's wierdness to a lot of people. But now, he's eighteen and I'm twenty one. There's no problems anymore, and we can be together! So, I'm really happy."

"Wendy..." I say slowly.

"Dipper's not the same guy anymore. He really isn't."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks nervously.

"Well, after we left Gravity Falls, he shut down for a while. I think leaving you killed him inside a little. After about two weeks, he was like a completely different person. He barely talked to any of us, even me. He would barely eat, he almost never slept, and well… he…"

"He what, Mabel?" She said, concerned.

"Tell me, please!"

"He attempted suicide a few times… I-" The car screeches to a stop suddenly.

"HE DID WHAT?" She screamed, tears running down her face.

"Wendy, listen! You have to understand. He was broken without you. Even I couldn't cheer him up. He has only gotten better within the last year. He went through a four year depressive state nonstop, Wendy. When I told him I wanted to move back to Gravity Falls, he was suddenly getting better. I think finally being able to see you gave him the will to live back." I can tell my words hit her hard and she's trying to process everything.

"But one thing I do know, he still loves you with all his heart. He may be a changed man now, but his love for you is something that hasn't changed. I don't think it ever will."

I look out the window and the Mystery Shack is acouple of blocks away. I get out of the truck and grab my bags, the come to the window again.

"Go on, Wendy. Go make him happy. Go make him the happiest woman in the world."

"I will, Mabel. Thanks."

"Oh, and one last thing." I say, getting serious.

"I've changed too, you know. I'm not the always happy Mabel I used to be. So if you break his heart, Wendy. I will kill you."

She gulps an nods, seeig I was serious. She drives off and I take a deep breath and smile, starting to walk towards the Mystery Shack. After about ten minutes of walkng, I open the door to the Shack and see Stan. He sees me and starts tearing up, then rushes forward and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, kiddo..." He says crying.

"I've missed you so much. Look at you now! Eighteen years old and you still look like my little girl."

"Grunkle Stan, stop it..." I say, giggling.

"Where's Wendy and your brother? I want to say hi to him, too."

"He's moving into his new place. Ford gave him his old shack in the valley, so he's moving into there. As for Wendy, well… That's kind of a long story."

He notices the tone in my voice and locks the door, switches the sing to closed, and brings me into the living room.

"What's happened?"

I start going into what's happened over the last five years, and he listens intently. I tell him about the suicide attempts, the depression, and everything else. I tell him about Wendy and how she went to cheer him up.

"I see… Well, he's a changed man, for sure. Whether or not it's for the better for him and Wendy, I can't say yet. But one thing I do know is this. Wendy loves him with all her heart. She hasnt had any boyfriends or even gone out on a date since you two munchkins left five years ago. I think she was saving herself for him. All we can do now, is wait and see how it turns out."

 **Hey, everyone. I hoped you like chapter two. What do you guys think about what I did with Dipper there. Logic can go striaght out the window when dealing with heartbreak. Anywho, read and review, please no flames, however helpful criticism is allowed. Tips are appreciated. As I said before, I will try to write a new chapter every other day, but don't blame me if I can't. See you next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here, back with another chapter of Gravity Falling For You. I hope you have all enjoyed reading the story so far, and I'd like to thank my reviewers and subscribers for being great. I'd also like to thank everyone who have made this story one of their saved favorites. I really appreciate all of you. Thanks a whole lot, because you all make this story worth continuing. Anywho, on to chapter three! As always, read, write, and review. If you have any questions, fell free to message me if you have an account. If not, leave a review and I'll answer it if I can. Now, enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dipper's POV**

I sigh as I'm walking through the woods towards the shack that Great Uncle Ford had left me.

"I wonder what Wendy thinks of me.." I say to myself.

"What if she doesn't like me anymore?"

As these thoughts run through my mind, I come across some strange tracks that I recall seeing in one of the journals.

"Let's see..." I say, examining the tracks.

"Its a hoof, that's for sure. It's rather large, and a very deep imprint. They're spaced far apart, indicating a long stride… Wait a second… There's only one set of hooves. The Manotaurs!"

I start following the tracks and after a while, it leads me to the old mountain where I trained to become manly with the minotaurs.

'Same old man cave…' I say inwardly, chuckling. I climb up the mountain easily, my body much stronger than it used to be. After about five minutes, I reach an outline of one of the Manotaurs crashing through the cave. I drop down through the outline and land on my feet with a smile.

"Guess who's back, guys!" I yell, slamming my fist into my chest. They all turn to me and cheer.

"Welcome back, my man!" Chutzpar says, patting me on the back hard.

"Ooh, that's some nice muscle you got there."

"Thanks, Chutzpar." I smile, slugging him in the shoulder.

"Wow, everyone is here."

"What are you doing back here, not-so-little man?" Testosteraur says, pounding my fist.

"I've moved back for good, Testosteraur." I say with a smile.

"I'm going to continue my Uncle Ford's work. Documenting and recording everything that happens in Gravity Falls."

"Well, if there's anything you need, Dipper Pines, let us no. We'll help." Beardy says.

"thanks, Beardy. I'll let you know." I walk out of the outline.

"Take care, guys. See you around!"

As they all say goodbye, I jump off the edge of the cliff, grabbing the pine trees and riding them down to the ground, thankful I got that trick from Wendy. Once I hit the ground, I start walking back towards the shack. After a little while, I get there. I pull out the key from my pocket and unlock the door, pushing it open. I drop my bag on the floor and lay down on the couch.

'Maybe just a little nap.' I say to myself. I close my eyes an almost immediately, I drift to sleep.

 **Wendy's POV**

I drive quickly down the dirt road in the forest, going quickly and narrowly avoiding trees so I can get to Dipper. After awhile, the road ends and I get out of the car and start running towards the shack. After a little searching, I find it and run up. I stop at the steps to the porch and look down.

'What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if moving back helped him move on from me?' I think to myself, battling with my own thoughts.

'Well, only one way to find out!'

I take a deep breath and walk in, seeing him asleep on the couch. My determined look turns to a soft look of compassion and love for him. I slowly walk up to him, watching his chest heave gently with his breathing.

'He's so gorgeous…' I think.

'Who'd have thought he'd become this handsome while sleeping?'

I reach my hand out and place it on his cheek gently, rubbing my thumb across it.

"Mmm, Wendy..." he mutters in his sleep, making my heart flutter and soar. I lean in slowly, watching his face. I close my eyes and place my lips on his, my heart exploding in happiness as I finally get to kiss him after all this time. I feel a hand drift up to my hair and press me closer as Dipper, now awake, deepens the kiss. I pull back and I can feel my cheeks heat up with a blush.

"S… Sorry, Dip..." I mutter, playing with my hair nervously.

"I shouldn't have come in without knocking first..."

"It's okay, Wendy." he says with a smile.

"If anyone can come into my home without permission, you can bet it's you."

My heart skips a beat when I hear that, and I smile. My cheeks heat up again, and I swear to myself for blushing so easily.

"So, how about another kiss?" he asks, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. I remember what Mabel told me, and I slap him across the face. Maybe a little too hard, but he had it coming!

"OW! Wendy, what the hell was that for?!"

"Trying to commit suicide, ya dumbass!" I scream back, glaring at him. I place my hand on my hips and scowl.

"I understand why you did it, but I'm still mad at you for it! What would your sister do without you? Or your parents? Or your uncles? Or Soos? Or me?! How do you think I would feel if I found out you were dead?! That I could never keep my promise to be with you?! If you did that, I would never talk to you again, or hold you! Or be able t finally kiss you..."

I drop to my knees and start crying, all my emotions taking me over. I cry and cry, then my tears stop when Dipper suddenly wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him.

"I'm so freaking sorry, Wendy..." he whispers, crying as well.

"I was just so lost without you, and all that time away from you was killing me. I just couldn't bear being apart from you. I'm so, so sorry, Wendy..."

I hug him back and we just sit there on our knees, crying quietly and holding each other.

"I forgive you, Dipper..." I pull back and look into his eyes, seeing all the pain in them. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me, kissing him with all my worth.

"How about we make our promise happen… baby?"

"I'd love nothing more than that… babe." he says with a blush and a smile. He places his hand on my cheek and kisses me, all of our emotion and love pouring into the kiss as we embrace each other.

 **Well, everyone. There's chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to also apologize for any mistakes I made in the first two chapters. I just figured out how to put on the spell check on my laptop and there will be very few mistakes from now on. Also, next chapter, Pacifica comes in and sees Dipper and Wendy together. DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter the day after tomorrow, everyone. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Guess who's back. Well, I'm feeling a lot better and I just wanted to let you all know I'm alright now. So, as I said before, this chapter has a higher M rating than the first three. This one contains mentions of rape and suicide, so readers beware. So, Pacifica comes around I this chapter, some things ensue, and well, I'm not going to spoil the story for you. That would make me a bad author/host. On another note, the new chapter might not be every other day, because it will only make my stress go off again. So, if you don't see the next chapter two days later, don't be surprised. Anywho, as always, read, review, and let me know what you think. Here's chapter four of Gravity Falling For You.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pacifica's POV**

I walk into the Mystery Shack and when no one is there, I ring the bell on the counter. No one comes, so I keep ringing until I hear;

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming!" Stan Pines walks in and I smile at him.

"Pacifica. How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, Stan. How are you?" I give him a light hug, noticing he needed a shower.

"I'm great! You'll never guess who's back!" When I shrug, he smiles widely and tosses his hands in the air.

"Mabel and Dipper!"

"Shut up!" My eyes go wide as I smile wider than I have in the last five years.  
"They're back? When did they get here? How long are they staying? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, today, for good, and I didn't know. In that order specifically."

"Wait, go back. For good?" My heart skips what feels like twenty beats.

"Dipper is back to stay for good?"

"Yup, him and Mabel are here to stay." I hug him tightly and he chuckles.

"Hey, don't hug the messenger to death."

"Where is he? Is he here?" I cup my hands around my mouth.

"Dipper! Get your ass down here and say hello!"

Stan laughs and pushes my hands down as Mabel walks in.

"Woah, chill there. Dip-" I cut him off as I launch myself at Mabel, pulling her into a very tight hug.

"Mabel! I missed you so much!" I realize how I'm acting and push her back a little, clearing my throat.  
"Uh, that never happened."

"Pacifica!" She pulls me into a bone crushing hug, my arms glued to my sides in her grip.

"I've missed you too." 

"Um, Mabel..." I say, losing breath.

"Ribs, please. I kind of need those."

"Sorry, Pacifica..." She says sheepishly, letting me go and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I kind of got carried away."

"It's fine. So what made you come back?" I say, pulling her to the couch and sitting down with her.

"Is Dipper here?"

"Well, we came back because of Dipper, actually. But there's something you should know." She sighs and takes my hands in hers.  
"Pacifica, Dipper loves Wendy, and she loves him back. The reason we came back is because I wanted to make sure Dipper didn't try to commit suicide again. Being without Wendy was literally killing him, and when I told her, she told me about her feelings. She's with him now, actually."

"Where are they?" I say, my happy disposition fading.

"I don't like him or anything. I just haven't seen his stupid face in five years. I want to say hi."

"Pacifica, don't lie to me." She says, hugging me.  
"I know you love my brother, but he doesn't feel the same. You need to let him go or it's going to destroy you."

"No, I can't." I say, standing up.

"I can't let him go. Tell me where he is!"

She sighs and writes down a map on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I snatch it from her and rush out of the shack back towards my car. I get in and look at the map, memorizing it as I start driving. After about fifteen minutes of driving, the road ends and I get out and start running through the woods to find the little shack. I finally come across it and rush up, opening the door and rushing in. I see Dipper and Wendy on the couch, cuddling and holding each other. My heart breaks more than I ever thought it could and I charge towards them, screaming at the top of my lungs.

 **Dipper's POV**

I look over to the door to see Pacifica charging at Wendy and me, screaming like a maniac. I slam my shoulder into the back of the couch, making it tip over and Wendy and I roll over the back. I stand up, shielding Wendy behind me.

"Pacifica, what are you doing?!" I yell, smacking her hands away when she swings them at me.

"Why are you attacking us?"

Wendy gets up and pushes me aside, slapping her hard. I hear the sound ring through the shack, making me wince as she glares down at Pacifica.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Pacifica?" Wendy snaps, glaring at Pacifica.

"You stole him!" She yells back.

"You stole the man I love!"

"Wait, you love me, Pacifica?" I ask, getting really confused.

"I thought you just wanted me to be your friend."

"Yes, I love you!" she yells, moving forward and crying. Wendy gets ready to fight her.

"I've never loved anyone before, but I do love you, Dipper! Please, don't make me be without you..."

"I'm sorry, Pacifica..." I say, walking up to her and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"But I only love you as a friend. Not as a girlfriend. I love Wendy, not you. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

She is crying harder, and knocks my hand away and kisses me. I don't do anything, but I don't kiss back, either. Wendy knocks Pacifica away from me and glares at her menacingly.

"Keep your lips and every other part of your body off my boyfriend!"

"You don't own him!" Pacifica snaps.

"He can kiss anyone he wants!"

"But he doesn't want to kiss you!" Wendy snaps back, moving towards Pacifica.

"Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

"Don't fight over me!" I yell, jumping in between them both.

"You're taking her side?!" Wendy snaps, glaring at me.

"I'm your freaking girlfriend, and you're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side." I say, staying calm.

"I'm trying to stop you both from fighting each other."

"Yeah, he's just trying to stop you from being a bitch!"

Wendy pushes me to the side and I trip over the couch, hitting my head on the nightstand. The last thing I hear is Wendy and Pacifica screaming before I fade into darkness.

 **Well, that's chapter four everyone. It honestly feels good to be back and writing again. As usual, read, write, and review. I'll keep trying to post another chapter every other day, but like I said before, don't be surprised if it's not. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic, back with more of Gravity Falling For You. I want to thank all of you for your support and review. There haven't been any negative comments, so I'll assume that I'm doing really good. Anywho, this chapter will have heavy mentioning of suicide, so readers beware. As usual, read, write, and review. Enjoy chapter five, everyone.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wendy's POV**

"DIPPER!" I scream, rushing up to him as I see him fall.

"Dipper, are you okay?!"

"What did you do?!" Pacifica screams at me, pushing me aside.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" I snap, grabbing her arm and tossing her over my shoulder. I drop to my knees next to him and pull him into my arms.

"Dipper, please be okay!"

"This is all your fault, you bitch!" she screams at me.

"If it wasn't for you, Dipper wouldn't be unconscious right now!"

"Shut up!" I scream at her.

"Shut up before I make you shut up! If you hadn't pissed me off, I wouldn't have pushed him!"

"That's utter bullshit." She says, her voice going low.

"You eventually would have pushed him, or worse. You come from an entire family of abusive people. It's in your blood."

"That was the lowest thing you've ever said, Pacifica." Dipper says, sitting up.

"Dipper!" I hug him tightly, rubbing my cheek against his and crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I'm fine, baby." he says, hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

"It's just a bump. But you, Pacifica."

He stands up and walks up to her, glaring at her. There's a look of pure hate in his eyes I haven't seen since Bill.

"If I wasn't raised to not hit women, I'd knock your ass flat." He says coldly, making me shudder.

"Get this through your thick skull. I don't want to be with you. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. No get the fuck out of my house, and don't come back."

She starts sobbing and runs out of the house. Dipper walks over to me and holds his hand out. I smile and take it, letting him help me up.

"That was really hot, what you just did." I say, giving him a sultry look.

"It… it was?" He asks, a dumbfounded look on his face.

I bite my lip and give him a very sexy look as I nod. I grab his hand and place it on my breast with a blush, but still holding my seductive look. He pulls his hand back and my heart drops down to my stomach.

"You… you don't want me?" I say, my voice cracking as I start to cry.

"Are you kidding me?" His eyes going wide as he says that. He grabs my hands and kisses my tears away.

"Do you know how many dreams I've had about that? How many times I've fantasized about being with you? I want so damn much, I'll go crazy if I don't have you. I just… I don't want to disappoint you..."

"Look at me, Dipper." I say, my mood going sky high as he slowly looks up at me.

"You cannot disappoint me. No matter what. You will make me happy no matter what you do."

"Are you sure?" He asks, scuffling his feet nervously.

"I'm positive." I say, smiling as I kiss him softly.

"Now, do me a favor and put your hand back on my breast."

He smiles and does so, squeezing gently and making me moan.

'I can't believe it. I finally get to have sex with Dipper…' I think to myself, starting to grow a little wet as the thought crosses my head. I pull my shirt off and kiss his neck, drifting my hand down to his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. I stop everything I'm doing, and look down at his crotch. I get down on my knees and pull his jeans down, rewarded with an enormous bulge under his boxers.

"Dipper..." I say, the wet spot on my panties growing larger.

"How big are you?"

"Um, last time I checked, ten inches or so?" He says with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ten… inches?" I say slowly, my mind starting to go blank as I pull his boxers down. His cock springs free and smacks me in the face.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy!" He says, starting to blather on.

"It's just, you're so beautiful and I can't help myself!"

I shut him up by grabbing his cock and stroking it, looking up at him while giving him a dirty look and licking my lips.

"Um, Wendy…" He says, blushing bright red.

"Are you going to..."

"You bet your ass, I am." I respond, licking his tip, tasting his salty pre-cum. He moans softly and I chuckle, opening my mouth as wide as I can and start lowering my mouth onto his length. When I do so, something in my mind clicks and I start pushing it deeper down my throat, sliding my tongue around his delicious member.

"Oh, Wendy..." He moans, making me even wetter, my juices running down my leg. It's hard to do, but I push his throbbing dick even deeper down my throat, and I gag on it. It hurts a little, but I love the sensation as I move my head back and forth along it's length.

"Wendy, I'm gonna..."

My eyes go wide as his cum shoots into my mouth and down my throat in an enormous amount. I swallow I can, the rest of it dribbling down my chin and onto my breasts.

"Oh god, Dipper." I say, licking my lips of his cum. I take some of the delicious white stuff on my breasts onto my finger and lick my finger clean.

"That was so delicious."

"It… It was?" He asks, blushing bright red. I nod sexily and lay on my back.

"Take me, baby." I say, rubbing my wet folds through my panties.

"Give me your big dipper."

He nods and pulls my panties down, making me blush even more. He gets on top of me, rubbing his cock against my soaking wet folds. I moan again, loving the feel of the heat coming from him. He pushes in a little, spreading my wet folds and making me moan even louder. After pushing in slowly, he stops and looks into my eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask, placing my hand on his cheek.

"You're not a virgin. When did you lose it?" He asks expressionlessly. I sigh and look into his eyes.

"I didn't lose it, baby. It was taken from me..." I look away from him, worried he won't accept me because of it. I feel him trembling and when I look up, I see a look of pure hate.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Who took it?" He says shakily.

"Who did it?!"

"It was Robbie..." I say, rubbing his cheek.

"About two years after you left, he came by. He said he wanted to talk, and after I said I didn't want to, he pushed past the door and..."

I start tearing up and turn away from him. He gets up and starts getting dressed, breathing heavily while he does so. I stand up and rush over to him, hugging me from behind.

"Please don't leave me!" I beg, holding onto him.

"I'm sorry I'm not your first. Please don't leave… I can't have you not loving me, Dipper."

"Wendy, nothing will stop me from loving you." He says, pulling me close.

"I will never leave you."

"So, Robbie raping me doesn't make you stop loving me?"

"Of course not, Wendy!" He says, kissing me softly.

"But this does change one thing."

"What? I'll do whatever it takes for us to stay together, Dipper. I love you." I say, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too, Wendy. But you don't have to do anything."

"Why not?" I ask, watching him walk out the door.

"Because the thing changing is his ability to be alive on this planet."

"What are you going to do, Dipper?" I say, getting dressed.

"I'm going to end his fucking life."

 **Oh, shit's about to get real! Well, everyone. There's chapter five. I hope you liked it. I really do. This is my first sexual scene, and I really want to know what you all think. Chapter six is going to have something even bigger than this. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic is back to stay. For now, anyway. Now, that finale! Am I right, everyone? That finales was incredible and I knew Pacifica and Dipper wouldn't get together in the end. Plus, that look in Wendy eye's at the end was just so… We're getting together later in life. That's what her eyes said, and I don't care what anyone else says. I cried at then end. I'm not going to spoil anything in case any of my fans haven't seen it. But, anywho, like I said, I'm making some things happen. Without further ado, let's get to chapter six of Gravity Falling For You. By the way, graphic content in this chapter. Pretty violent. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dipper's POV**

I'm walking towards Robbie's house with Wendy calling after me to stop, but I ignore her. I'm on a mission for blood and I'm not going to let anyone stop me. I keep walking at a very fast pace, coming out of the forest after a few more minutes. I look around to see where I came out, and I'm in front of the Mystery Shack. I turn to keep walking when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Dipper, is that you?" I turn around to see Ford walking out of the shack.

"Dipper, my boy! What are you doing here? When did you get back in town?"

I know that Ford is probably the only one that could stop me, so I turn heel and start sprinting down the road.

"Dipper, wait!" I hear the trees behind me rustle as Wendy runs out of the forest.

"Ford, stop him!" She says, making me groan in exasperation.

"He's going to kill Robbie!"

"Wait, kill?" I hear his footsteps start hitting the pavement next to Wendy's.

"Dipper, wait! We should talk this out with him instead of resorting to violence first! You're not being rational!"

"To hell with rationality. He's going to fucking die!" I take a small disk of my own invention out of my outer shirt and toss it behind me over Ford's head and I turn around just in time to see his head get yanked back and hit the ground.

"I knew you wouldn't get that metal plate out of your head! I compacted the power of your magnet gun into that disk."

I keep running down the road towards the death of the man who raped my woman.

 **Ford's POV**

I'm struggling to get up when Wendy rushes to my side.

"I'm fine, Wendy. Keep going after Dipper." She nods and keeps running after him. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial up Stanley. After a few rings, he picks up.

"Stanley, listen. I need you to get my magnet gun from the basement and come outside the. About fifty feet due east."

" _Why, what's wrong?"_

"Please, just hurry. If you don't Dipper might end up killing someone!"

The line goes dead and after 47 seconds, Stanley comes running out of the shack, carrying my magnet gun with him.

"What happened, Ford?" He asks, handing me the gun. I set the gun to magna pulse and point it under my head and pull the trigger, causing the disk to short out.

"For some reason, Dipper is going to kill that Robbie boy." I sit up slowly, rubbing the back of my head and pick up the disc, examining it.

"Incredible! Dipper recreated my magnet gun in a compact. The boy's intellect has surpassed mine… I knew he was smart, but not this smart."

"Ford, focus!" He says, snapping me out of it.

"You can focus on his smarty-pantsiness later. Right now, we have to go stop him."

"Yes, of course." I say, slipping the disk into my jacket.

"Bring the truck around."

"Already have Mabel on that." Just as he finishes saying that, Mabel speeds up with the truck, a solemn look on her face.

"Get in, now!" She says, opening the passenger side door. After my brother and I get in, the truck shoots forward, speeding down the road. After a few moments, I spot Dipper turning left into town.

"Mabel, there!" I say, pointing.

"I see him." She punches down on the accelerator and the truck launches forward like a bullet, and she slows it down to pull up alongside Wendy, but doesn't stop. Wendy nods at Mabel and hops into the back of the truck and Mabel guns it once more. She stops the truck in front of Dipper, but he jumps to the side and launches himself off the wall and over the truck. Wendy gets out and keeps chasing him, and the rest of us get out and follow suit.

 **Dipper's POV**

I run up the walkway to Robbie's house and I kick down the door, walking in. I look around and see Robbie on the couch, turning towards me with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Dipper?" He says, the food muffling his speech. He swallows the noodles and stands up, walking up to me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

I slam my fist into his face, smiling at the satisfying crunch his nose made when it breaks. I swing my fist up into his chin, making him fall back on the glass table, shattering it as he falls through. I slam my foot on his chest and pull out a pair of brass knuckles, slipping them onto my hand.

"You know why I'm here, Robbie?" I ask, dark anger in my voice. As he shakes his head, I chuckle.

"I'm here to end your life."

As he starts screaming, I get on top of him and start punching his face again and again, smiling in contempt as his face becomes covered in blood, as well as my knuckles.

"DIPPER!" Wendy screams, snapping me out of my murderous trance. Stan and Ford grab my arms and pull me off of him. Wendy and Mabel walk in front of me and Wendy takes my face in her hands.

"Dipper, please. You're better than this. Please stop."

"We have to get him out of here, now." Mabel says, her voice somber.

"Why?" Ford asks, looking at her. As Mabel opens her mouth to talk, I interrupt her.

"Because if you don't, I will kill him." I glare at him.

"It wouldn't be the first person..."

"WHAT?!" Stan screams, looking at me.

"You've killed someone?"

"Just get him to the truck!" Mabel screams.

"I'll explain on the way!"

Stan and Ford start pushing and pulling me out of Robbie's house, and I chuckle at his bloody and broken face.

"Serves you right, you piece of shit." I laugh sinisterly.

"I'll be back later to finish your punk ass off."

Once they get me in the car, Stan and Ford are in the back on either side of me, and Wendy is on her knees in front of me I the back of the truck with her head in my lap. I stroke her head, keeping myself distracted.

"Now, clue me in on what the hell is going on." Stan says, breaking the ominous silence.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. The bottom line is this." She says, sighing.

"We never fully finished Bill off."

 **DUN DUN DUN! That cliffhanger, everybody. I hope you enjoyed chapter six. There's lots more goodies to come. I hope you all stick with me though everything. Next chapter is going to explain what happened, so stick around to find out what happens. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here coming at ya with another new chapter in your favorite story, Gravity Falling For You. So, that last chapter was cliffhanger of the century, am I right? Bill was never fully finished. Yes, don't worry. I'm going to tell you why. It's actually very interesting, and I can't wait to see what you all think of it. Without further ado, here's Chapter seven of Gravity Falling For You.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Mabel's POV**

There's a long, dead silence after what I said last.

"What the hell do you mean that we never finished off Bill?!" Stan snapped, slamming his fist into the roof of the truck, putting a large dent in it.

"We erased him inside my mind! How could he not be gone?!"

"You need to calm down now!" I snap at him, stopping the truck and glaring at him.

"Extreme anger from him or those around him make Bill even stronger!"

"Mabel, what are you talking about?" Ford asks.

"Start from the beginning. What happened?"

"Well, it honestly started about a little over a year after we left." I say, pulling the truck to the side and turning off the engine.

"It was the first day of high school, and when I got Dipper up, he looked a little depressed. I tried cheering him up, given it was the first day of school, an all."

 **Flashback, Third-person POV**

Mabel awakens to her alarm clock going off at seven thirty, and she jumps up and screams.

"First day of school! It's finally here, we're high school kids!" She umps down from her bed and runs into Dipper's room, jumping up and down on top of him.

"Wake up, Dipstick! It's our first day of school!"

Dipper pushed her off of him and rolls over, his back towards his confused sister sitting on the floor.

"Dipper, what's wrong?' She says, standing up to put her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you'd be excited."

"Leave me alone, Mabel." He says, shrugging her hand off of him.

"I'm not in the mood. I don't want to go, so just leave me the hell alone."

"Dipper, what's wrong? I know you've been depressed ever since we left Gravity Falls, but things will get better."

"You don't know anything, Mabel!" He screams at her.

"Everything is so damn perfect in your head! What, are you back in Mabeland, or something?! News flash, sis! The real world is a piece of shit with piece of shit ideals that no one can or ever will change. So get your head out of your ass and wake the fuck up!"

She starts crying and runs out of the room as Dipper just lays back down. After a few minutes, their father walks into the room.

"Dipper, what happened?" He says, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Your sister left for school crying. Is there something you want to talk about son?"

"No." he snapped, puling the cover tighter over him.

"I'm fine, so would you just leave me alone?"

"Well," His father responds with a sigh.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here."

Dipper nods once as his father walks out of the room. After school, Mabel comes home her usual cheery self, and goes straight up to Dipper's room.

"Dipper, you should have been there!" She says, beginning to ramble.

"Everything is so awesome! The teachers are all nice, and I made five new friends, and-"

"Leave me alone, Mabel!" He snaps, cutting her off while sitting up. There's a dark look on his face, one of anger and loathing as he glares at her.

"I don't want to talk about the fun you had at school! I don't want to talk about your friends! All I want is to be left alone. So get out of my room and get out of my fucking life!"

He gets up and pushes the window open and hops out, then slams it shut behind him, shattering the glass. He jumps down to the ground from the second floor, and Mabel looks out the window as he walks off.

"What's going on with your brother, sweetie?" Their mother asks, walking into the room with her husband.

"This isn't like him to act out like this."

"I don't know, mom." She says, rushing out of the room.

"But I'm going to find out."

She runs down the street after him and finds him going into one of the small patches of forest around the neighborhood. She follows him in and sees him talking to himself, then moves around to see his eyes had become yellow. She rushes forward and pins Dipper to the ground.

"Alright, Bill!" She snaps, raising her fist back.

"Get out of my brother! We beat you once before, and we'll do it again!"

" _You don't get it, do you kiddo?"_ Bill says, possessing Dipper.

" _Dipper and I made a deal, kid. There ain't no getting me out of this time. I'm here because Dipper wants me to be."_

"What did you do to make him agree to this, Bill?!" She snaps, swinging her fist forward towards her brother's face, only to be blasted back several feet by an invisible force.

" _Don't waste your time, kid."_ He said with a laugh.

" _I can only manifest in his body for shorts periods of time. After that, he has complete control over my powers. If yo want to find out what the deal is, ask him yourself."_

He laughs and Dipper's eyes return to normal, then glares at Mabel. He turns and starts walking away from his dumbfounded sister.

"Dipper, wait!" She says, rushing forward and turning him to face her.

"You made a deal with Bill? Are you fucking insane?!"

"Mabel, I'm only going to say this once." He puts his finger on her shoulder and pushes, making her move back a few feet.

"Stay out of my business and my life. My burdens are for me to bear. Not yours or anyone else, just mine. I know you love me, but just stay out of this. Remember I love you too, but it's better if you stay out of this. Trust me."

With that, he walks away, leaving Mabel with her mouth hanging open .

 **End flashback, Wendy's POV**

After Mabel finished telling us what happened, everyone is staring at Dipper, and I look up to find his head hung in shame.

"You hurt your sister?!" Stan yells at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? While you were possessed, I can understand. But afterwords, what the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"Stan, ease up!" I snap at him.

"Look at him. Can't you see he already feels bad enough?"

"Your right, Wendy." He says with a sigh and hugs Dipper.

"I'm sorry, kid. I guess I was a little hard on you. But you said you've killed someone before. What happened to you that made you kill? And how did Bill survive in the first place?"

"Well, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said.

"It's your fault he survived."

 **Oh, I am so sorry for being bogus with this cliffhanger again, everyone. But, that's chapter seven. I hope you like it. If you want to find out how it's Stan's fault and who Dipper killed, you're just going to have to read the next chapter. As usual, read, review, and tell your friends. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back at ya with another new chapter in Gravity Falling For You. I'm sorry about giving you another cliffhanger, but it's a good way to make sure you come back, because you guys, as my fans; mean a lot to me. I'll try to make less cliffhangers in the future, but I really want you to come back. So, this chapter is going to explain who Dipper killed and why Bill survived. I hope you enjoy it. A warning, this chapter contains severe gore, so don't read it if you've got a weak stomach or don't like that kind of stuff. From now on, I'm going to try and make my chapters a little longer to spur more interest. If you like my story, tell your friends about it, get me more readers. I've been neglecting my disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter, so I must start up once more! I do not own Gravity Falls, nor any of the rights to it. Anywho, here's chapter eight of Gravity Falling For You. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Stan's POV**

"W… What do you mean it's my fault?" I say, Mabel's words hitting me hard.

"How could it be my fault? Was my mind not strong enough to contain Bill, or something?"

"No, it's not that." Mabel said with a sigh.

"It's… complicated."

"Oh come on, Mabel." Dipper snapped.

"Look, when you punched Bill in your mind, it gave him enough time to attach to a mindscape before his physical self in this realm was erased. When your mind was being erased, he jumped from you to me. That a simple enough explanation for you?"

"So, it's my fault that Dipper is like this?" I say slowly, looking down at my hands.

"Bravo, sherlock." Dipper said.

"I do believe we just explained that to you."

"Dipper!" Wendy snapped, and I turn to look at them.

"Apologize to Stan!"

"What are you, my mom?" He says, chuckling.

"Hey, kid!" I say.

"Don't go snapping at her like that. That's not how you treat a woman, least of all the one you love."

"That coming from the ladies man and con artist?" He says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, real meaningful coming from you. I'm out of here."

"You're not leaving through these doors, Dipper." My brother says, looking over at me.

"Who said anything about the doors?" He says, vanishing from sight. We look around for him as Mabel stops the truck. I turn behind us and see him on the road, waving to me.

"He's behind us!"

He starts laughing maniacally, throwing his head back as he does so. As we start running up to him, the laughter dies down, and he starts swaying. Wendy notices and shoots forward like a bullet, catching his fainting body just before it hits the ground. As the rest of us catch up, Wendy starts crying and screaming.

"What's happening to him, Mabel? Why is he acting like this? Why the hell did he faint, and how the hell did he do that?!"

"It's Bill's powers." She says, brushing Dipper's hair out of his face.

"Basically, he's the master of time, space, and reality. The laws of physics don't apply to him anymore, he's unbound by reality, and he can't die. He's practically Bill, now. As for why he fainted, being taken over by Bill wears him out. It takes a lot out of a person to be controlled by a god of chaos. I can't blame him for passing out like that."

"He said it wouldn't be the first time he killed someone." I say, looking down at Mabel.

"Who was it? Who did Bill kill?"

"That's the thing, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said a tear coming to her eye.

"It wasn't Bill, it was Dipper. He was in full control of Bill's powers when he did it. After Dipper finally did start going to high school, he was picked on right off the bat for his intellect. Always being bullied, being pranked, tormented, and humiliated. I saw it happen when he finally snapped..."

"What happened, Mabel?" Ford said, putting his arm around her.

"It's okay, we're not going to judge you or Dipper. No one blames him for what's been happening."

She sighs and sits next to Dipper, holding his hand and smiling at Wendy. Wendy smiles back and Mabel turns back towards me and my brother.

"Well, it was about two months before the end of the school year, and some kids stopped Dipper in the hallway. He was always picked on for his intellect, but it got worse and worse as the end of school came around" She said, taking another deep breath.

"He asked them what they wanted, and they told him his money or his life. That it was his choice."

 **Flashback, Dipper's POV**

I'm walking down the hallway of school, staring at a picture Wendy sent me of herself blowing me a kiss. I smiled a little, that simple gesture enough to cheer me up some. As I'm walking, someone suddenly pushes me into the lockers.

"What do you want?" I snap, glaring at them.

"Hmm, let's see here." One of them said.

"We want one of two things. Any money you might have."

"Or your life! It's your choice." Another said, finishing the first one's threat. They all start laughing and I roll my eyes, starting to walk away. I fell my collar being grabbed as I'm yanked to the ground.

"I do believe we said 'or your life.' I guess you chose your life."

They all start kicking me and stomping on me, making me bloody and bruised as they do so.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" One asks, stomping on my face.

"You gonna give up the money? Huh?!"

"That's enough!" I scream, all of them getting blasted into the lockers.

"You're not going to hurt me or anyone else ever again!"

I raise my hand at one of their heads and close it into a fist, his head exploding as I do so. They all start screaming as I chuckle maliciously.

"Wow, that was fun. Let's see, who do I kill next?" I look around at the four remaining kids and walk up to the one closest to me. I put both of my hands on the sides of his head and start squeezing. As his screams get louder and more agonizing, my joy just gets higher.

"Pop goes the weasel."

I crush his head with one final squeeze, silencing his screams of pain. I walk over to another one and shove a finger in each of his eye sockets, delighting in the pure screams of pain he emits. I pull up hard, ripping half of his skull of with it. I turn to see the other two running off, and I laugh as I appear in front of them. I grab one of them by his hair and I put my other hand on his shoulder, pulling until his head tears off.

"What the fuck are you?!" The last one screams, wetting his pants as he stares at me in terror.

"Hmm…" I say, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him above the ground, his feet dangling below him.

"What was that you said before? Your money or your life? I'll take your life."

With that, I slam my hand through his stomach and pull out his intestines foot by foot. As his screaming is gargled by the blood rising up his throat, I wrap his intestines around his throat and start strangling him. I keep tightening the grip until he's gone quiet. I smile and drop his intestines, walking away from the bloody massacre I so happily caused. Once I turn the corner, I see Mabel staring at me in horror. Seeing her looking at me like that makes me realize what I've done, and I black out.

When I wake up, I see myself at home with Mabel holding me in my bed. She's rocking me back and forth and crying, and I see her favorite sweater covered in blood.

"Mabel, what happened?" I say, sitting up.

"Why is your sweater covered with blood?"

"Dipper, we have to go back to Gravity Falls." She says, crying and hugging me.

"I can't keep stopping you. Next time it could be me." 

"Mabel, what the hell are you talking about?" I say, pulling her arms off of me.

"What happened? What did I do?"

"Dipper, you killed five people..." She says slowly, pointing to my body. I look down and see my body and arms soaked in blood.

"We need to go back to Gravity Falls. Grunkle Ford might be able to stop this, but I can't anymore. It's killing me to see my brobro like this..."

"I… I killed someone?" My mind is racing, thoughts of what I did coming back to me at light speed.

"I… I killed someone… I can't let this happen again. I'm sorry, Mabel. I love you."

"What?" She says, looking up at me.

"What are you talking about, Dipper?"

I kiss the top of Mabel's head and run out of the room, bending the doorknob so it won't open. I run into the kitchen and grab a butcher's knife from the cutting board. I place it on my wrist and I hear Mabel screaming for dad to hurry up and get the door open. I drag the knife lengthwise up my arm, not even feeling the sting as the knife cuts my veins open. Before my eyes, as the wound opens, it closes almost immediately.

"What? No!" I try again, only to receive the same result.

"No, no, no! Come on! Why won't you work?!"

I place the knife on my throat and drag it across it, blood flowing down my neck. Almost as soon as it opens, it heals shut again.

"Why can't I die?!" I scream, and Bill suddenly appears in front of me.

"Well, that would be because of me, kid." He says, laughing.

"As long as I'm attached to your soul, you can't die. A nice little trick, huh? It makes sure you stay around long enough for me to gather up my strength again. That should take… Oh, another thousand years!"

As he's laughing maniacally, Mabel comes in and knocks the knife out of my hand, quickly followed by our mom and dad. I pull her into my arms, and they see for the first time how I look.

"Kids, pack your bags." My dad says.

"You're going back to Gravity Falls. After what you told me, Ford seems to be the only one who can fix this. I'll call him and let him know."

"No, dad." Mabel says, pulling me closer, my tears flowing onto her sweater.

"We'll make it a surprise. It will be better if he doesn't know what's going on unless he has to. It's okay, brobro. I'm going to make this right, and Wendy's going to help."

 **End flashback, Dipper's POV**

I'm looking down in shame as everyone stares at me after hearing Mabel say what I did. I'm saying nothing, and Wendy is the first to speak.

"Stan, Ford. Will you guys please get in the back of the truck?" I look up to see them nod and get out. Wendy sits next to the window and lies my head down her lap, stroking my head.

"Go ahead and bring us back to the shack, Mabel. Baby, look at me."

I turn my body so I'm lying on my back and looking up at her, and I see her smiling face as she leans down to kiss me.

"Wait, you're not afraid of me?" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"After hearing what I did, you still love me?"

"Yes, Dipper." She says, moving my hand to kiss me softly.

"I love you and that's not going to stop. You're not going to scare me away, you're not getting rid of me. You're stuck with me, and that's the way it's going to stay."

I smile and nod, nuzzling my head into her stomach. After a little while, we get back to the shack and Wendy hops out, and turns back towards me. I appear behind her and pick her up bridal style, smiling at the angelic sounds her laughs of joy eminate. I start walking back to the shack with her, but stop when I hear Mabel's phone ring. After a minute of talking, she closes it slowly and looks up at us slowly.

"Guys, we need to get back in the truck." She say, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why, dude?" Wendy says, letting go of my neck as I put her down.

"What happened?"

"Pacifica's in the hospital." She says, and everyone goes silent.

"She tried to kill herself."

 **Whew, that was a doozy! I hope you guys liked this chapter, because it took me a while to write this one. I've been writing and re-writing it ever since I posted chapter seven. I wanted to get this one right, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. That's chapter eight everyone. Don't forget to review, tell your friends about it, the usual. Until next time, everyone. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back with another chapter of Gravity Falling For You. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about my other story, I just wanted it to be a surprise. I hope you guys like it and stick with me through both of my stories. Well, how about that cliffhanger in the last chapter? Now, I have a little challenge for all my fans and readers out there. I want you to guess who Pacifica is going to get with later on in the story. I want you to guess who pulls her out of the depression. You'll find out if you got it right or not withing the next few chapters. I know I said I'd try to make less cliffhangers, but I kind of had to do it. So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. I do not own Gravity Falls, nor any of the rights to it. Anywho, without further ado, here's chapter nine of Gravity Falling For You.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Dipper's POV**

As Mabel is driving the truck towards the town hospital, Wendy is sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck, and laying her head on my shoulder. She nuzzles her head deeper into the crook of my neck and sighs happily.

"I love you, Dipper." Wendy says, looking up at me.

"I love you too Wendy." I say with a sigh.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, baby." She responds, placing a peck on my lips.

"Just name it, and it's yours."

"I want you to be nice." I say, looking into her eyes seriously.

"No being mean, no snapping at her. She's in a delicate state right now, and I don't want any of us to make things worse for her. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh fine..." She says, crossing her arms and pouting cutely.

"But only because you asked me to. But if she touches you or looks at you in any way I don't like, hospital or not; I'm kicking her ass. Deal?"

"Wendy, come on." I say, looking at her pleadingly.

"Please be nice?"

"Ugh, fine!" She says exasperatingly. She smiles and puts her hand on my cheek and rubs her nose on mine.

"I can't say no to that face, anyway."

I chuckles and she giggles as we cuddle the rest of the way to the hospital. Once we get there, Mabel parks the truck and we all get out and run up to the front desk inside.

"What room is Pacifica Northwest in?" Mabel all but shouts to the receptionist, acting frantic.

"May I ask who's visiting?" The receptionist asks, pulling out a set of visitor stickers. After about a minute of getting everything ready she hands over our tickets and points down the hall.

"Pacifica is in room fourteen. Go down the hall and take the first left you see, she'll be in the third door on the right." 

"Thanks, lady!" She says, taking off. We all run off after her, trying to keep up. Once we get there, the door is open and Pacifica is sleeping on the bed, white bandages with some red seeping onto them from underneath them are wrapped around her wrists. Mabel walks in slowly and pulls a chair up next to her bed.

"Pacifica..." She says, starting to cry.

"Why'd you do this? Why couldn't you just talk to me instead of resorting to this?"

Wendy walks up to her and puts her hand on Mabel's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but she shrugs it off.

"Mabel, listen." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"This is my fault she did this."

"Dipper, no it's not!" Wendy says, turning to me.

"This is her not taking rejection well! It was her choice and was not your fault!"

I ignore her and continue trying to make Mabel feel better.

"Mabel, this isn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault." I say, pulling her into a hug.

"If it's anyone's fault, it would be mine. I rejected her affections for me, and she didn't take it well. If you have to be upset, be upset at me. Not yourself because this is in not your fault in any way, shape, or form."

"So you want me to blame you for this?" She says, looking up at my face.

"My only brobro who I could never really hate, or blame anything on?"

"Yes, Mabel." I say, letting go of her.

"It's not healthy for you to hate yourself at all, whether it's your fault or not. So if you have to hate someone for how Pacifica is right now, hate me." 

"I can't hate you for anything, Dipper." She says hugging me tightly.

"No matter what you do, no matter what happens. I can't hate you. I love you more than anyone else in the world."

"I love you too, Mabel." I say, smiling and hugging her back.

"If that's the way you really feel, we'll give you some time alone with her."

"Thanks, Dip." She says, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before sitting back down.

"You always know just what to say. I'll let you guys know if there's any change."

"I'm going to stay with Mabel, guys." Stan says, pulling up another chair next to Mabel.

"I can't leave her. She's in too much pain right now, and it's my job as her Grunkle to make her happy."

"I'll be staying, too." Ford says, standing next to Stan.

"For Mabel, and for Stan. He doesn't make the bet decisions when he's trying to protect someone."

"Oh, screw you bro." Stan says, chuckling with his brother.

"You two go home. I'll have Ford give you a call if Mabel tells us anything."

"You guys sure?" Wendy asks, giving each of them a hug.

"We can stay if you need us to."

"No, Wendy." Ford says, giving her a hug.

"We're fine. But Dipper, when I get back, I want to have a talk with you about your intellect and studies, okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Great Uncle Ford." I smile and give him a hug.

"Well, I guess… We'll go now… Mabel, don't forget to call us."

She nods and my heart drops, and I reach out to hug her. Wendy stops me by grabbing my hand and squeezes her head, shaking her head.

"Well, we're gonna go home." Wendy says, pulling me out.

"My lover boy here needs to get some rest. Come on, baby."

"Okay, Wendy." I say, letting her pull me out of the building and she puls out her cell phone and calls a cab to the front of the hospital. As we're waiting for the cab, Wendy is sitting in my lap, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Dipper." She says, kissing me deeply.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back to your house."

"It's not my house, Wendy." I say, looking into her eyes.

"Wait, what?" She says, looking confused.

"If it's not your house, whose is it?"

"It's our house, Wendy." I say, smiling at her.

"It's not just mine. I want you to live with me in the shack."

"Wait, what?" She says, her eyes going wide.  
"What did you say?"

"I want you to live with me, Wendy." I say, kissing her deeply.

"Please, baby. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want the only one in my head to be Bill."

"Yes, Dipper. I will." She says with a smile.

"R...Really?" I say, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, Dipper." She says, standing up as the cab gets here.

"I want to live together in OUR house. With you."

"I love you, Wendy." I say, standing up and kissing her with more passion and love than I ever have before.

"I love you so damn much."

"I love you too, Dipper." She says, getting into the cab and patting her lap for me to lay my head down.

"Come on, baby. Your lap pillow awaits."

"That's my second favorite pillow you have." I say with a naughty smile.

"Only my second?" She asks, playing dumb.

"What's your first favorite?"

"Well, you have two of them," I say, and then whisper in her ear.

"And I'm going to play with them both when we get home, baby."

She blushes and bites her lip, and after a while of driving, we get to the Mystery Shack ad head into the woods back towards our new home. After a few minutes of walking, Wendy pins me to a tree.

"Dipper, I can't wait until we get back to the house." She says, sweating heavily and looking my body up and down, her eyes lingering at my crotch for several moments at a time.

"I need you now, baby. Please, take me now."

She rips her shirt open and takes it off, then kisses me roughly, full of passion and lust. I reach my hands behind her back and undo the clasp to her bra, pull it off, and toss it onto the ground. She tears my shirt off and runs her hands over my chest, kissing me harder as her tongue drags across my lips. I open my mouth and her tongue tangles with mine, both of us ravaging each others mouths. I pull her jeans down and rip her panties off with a single tug, smiling at her naughtily. I stand up and she pulls my cargo shorts off, smiling with a devilish and lusty glint in her eye as she lays down on the ground of the forest and spreads her legs. She slides her hand in between her legs and uses two fingers to spread open her pussy and smiles even naughtier.

"Come on, Dipper." She says, a sultry sound in her voice.

"Give it to me, baby. I want it so bad."

I smile and lay down in between her legs and rubs my cock in between her legs slowly, delighted at myself when I hear her moans of pleasure. I rub faster, pressing my member harder against her moist lower lips.

"Dipper, please stop teasing me." She whines, looking at me with a sad, begging face.

"Put it in already. Please?"

I smile and stop rubbing her and thrust into her gently, making sure to restrain myself. She throws her head back and moans loudly, closing her eyes as she does.

"Dipper, don't be gentle." She says, looking at me with a dirty look.

"Be as rough as you want."

"Are you sure, Wendy?" I ask nervously, still afraid I'm going to mess this up.

"Dipper, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." She motions to the forest around us.

"Plus, look where we are. We're in a forest. If I wanted you in here, why would I want light fluffy love making. I want hard, rough, passionate sex with you, Dipper. And that's what you're going to give me. Right now." 

I smile and nod, thrusting all I have inside of her, feeling the hot wetness envelop my member. She moans even louder than before, arching her back up, her body pressed against mine. I start moving slow at first, but going as deep as I can, feeling every inch of my cock covered by her wet pussy.

"Faster, Dipper." Wendy begs, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I told you I could handle it. Now fuck me!"

I blush and nod, starting to pound into you, every thrust making me grunt and her moan. As our bodies glisten with the sweat from our passion, our instincts push us further as she starts bucking her hips up to meet my thrusts. After a minute or so of clumsy trying, our motions synch up and she starts screaming in what I assume is pleasure. I keep pounding harder into her wet folds, getting closer to bursting.

"Wendy, I'm almost there..." I say with a groan, my instincts pushing me to thrust as fast as I can. She wraps her legs around me and screams.

"Me too, Dipper! Oh god, don't stop. I'm almost there!" Some rationality comes back and I try to pull out of her, but she keeps her legs wrapped around me.

"Don't pull out, Dipper. Do it inside of me, please!"

She throws her head back and screams in pure pleasure as I groan loudly and release inside of her, stream after stream of my seed pumping inside of her. I collapse on top of her, completely spent as I start to fall asleep. The last thing hear before I pass out is her giggling and saying she loves me.

 **Well, everyone. That's chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed it, and as I said before, leave a review as a guess of who drags Paciica out of her depression and falls in love with. A big shout out to TBRO, who's been my fan since the first chapter. Here we are nine chapters later, and he's still my fan. A big shout out to everyone else who keeps reading my new chapters. You all make me want to keep writing, and I don't know where I'd be without you guys. Anywho, what do you guys think of the sex scene. Let me know in the reviews below, and any pointers you guys have for me. See you guys next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone. This is Mystery Critic back with another chapter of Gravity Falling For You. That last chapter, though. They finally did it! They finally made love! I am so proud of myself for being able to write a good sensual scene, and I hope you all liked it, too. I'd like to think I've come a long way since chapter one, and I hope you all think the same, as the way, if anyone is interested, (I already know you are, TBRO) I started writing a fic back in 2014 under an account called MysteryCritic13. It was for a movie called Let Me In, and I would like to know what you guys think of my writing style then compared to now. I do not own Gravity Falls, nor any of the rights to it. That belongs strictly to Alex Hirsch and team. Anywho, without further ado, here is chapter ten of Gravity Falling For You.**

 **Wendy's POV**

The sun shines brightly on my face, bursting through my closed eyes. I wake up on the forest floor and try to sit up, only to have an unconscious lover boy named Dipper weighing me down. I smile happily and kiss the top of his head, wrapping my arms around him lovingly. I hear a soft, tired moan as Dipper opens his eyes slowly, looking up at me and blushing bright red.

"Wendy," He says slowly, looking down at his boobs underneath him.

"Did we…"

"You bet your cute ass, we did," I say, planting my lips on his softly, but passionately.

"And it was absolutely incredible."

"It… It was?" He stammers, a blush blooming across his cheeks. As I nod, he smiles and slams his lips against mine in a passionate kiss that makes my toes curl.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Dipper." I say, blushing and smiling back.

"Well, we've been out here all night, so maybe we should be getting back to our shack?"

He nods and gets up, holding out his hand and helping me up once I take it. We start walking back to the shack, and as we're walking, my hand stays glued in his. I look around the forest, enjoying the sights of everything around me. I turn to look at him, only to notice he's staring at me, and I realize we're both still naked.

"Um, Dipper?" I say, covering my breasts with my arm. He looks down with a blush and I smile at his embarrassment.

"Baby, you don't have to be ashamed of looking. I just covered them because you were staring like you were caught in a trance."

"I might as well have been... " He mumbles.

"Every part of your body is like a goddess of beauty…"

"Dipper…" I say, my heart touched and my insides burning for him. I grab his shoulders and pull him close, locking my lips to his in a burning, passionate kiss.

"Let's go. We need to get back to the shack now."

"Why?" He asks, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that if we don't get back to the shack now, I'm going to fuck you on the forest floor again." I say, smiling deviously.

"I'd much rather do it on a nice, soft bed. Although oing it on the forest floor made me feel… Dirty, and I loved it. But I'd much rather have a bed. So can we get home?"

He nods quickly, a bright blush on his face as we start running back to the shack. We run for what seems like eternity, the trees flying by but never seeming to end. I need him so bad, I can feel myself leaking in anticipation. After what seems like an eternity, we get back to the shack, only to run through the clearing and see Tambry on the front porch, texting someone on her phone. She looks up at us as we're approaching and her eyes go wide. There's a deathly silence for what feels like an eternity, until she finally speaks.

"Well, it seems like you two had a wild time." She says, standing up with a smile.

"I only wish I could have been there to see it."

"What?" Dipper says, his mouth hanging open.

"Why do you want to see that?"

"Well. For one thing, I like you, Dipper." She says, walking up to us.

"I like you a lot."

"Back off, Tambry!" I snap, pushing Dipper behind me.

"He's mine. You have a really long history of stealing my boyfriends, and you're not stealing this one."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" She smirks naughtily.

"Anything you can do in bed, I can do ten times better."

I glare at her and start backing up with Dipper still behind me.

"You're not getting him, Tambry. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You keep saying I'm not getting your boyfriends, but I always do, Wendy." She says, walking closer.

"What makes this time any different?"

"Because I love her and you mean nothing to me but a friend, Tambry." Dipper says, pushing past me.

"I love Wendy and I would never do anything to hurt her. I want her, and her alone. So you can just get out of here, because no one here wants you."

"You want me, Dipper. I know you do." She says, walking up to him and placing her hands on his chest. Just as I'm about to rush forward to break them off, he grabs her wrists and pushes her back.

"No, Tambry. I don't want you." He steps forward towards her, making her step back with him.

"Get this through your thick skull. I want Wendy, not you. I want the woman I love, not some skank who throws herself around out of jealousy for the woman who got all the guys she wanted first. I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. I want Wendy, my fiancee, not some dumb skank who can't figure out how to put the highlights in her hair without professional assistance. Get out of here and don't come back!"

She runs away and I walk up to him slowly, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Did you just say… fiancee?" I say slowly, watching him run into the house and come back out with a little blue box. As he gets down on one knees, my hands shoot up to my mouth and I gasp.

"I did, baby." He opens the box to show a silver ring with little emeralds around it.

"Wendy Corduroy, will you marry me?"

"Dipper, I've been waiting five years to hear you say those words." I say with a smile, tears rolling down my face.

"Yes, baby. I'll marry you."

As he slides the ring on my finger, tears are falling freely down my face as he stands up and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back and pouring all my emotion into the kiss. He picks me up and spins me around, laughing in elation. He sets me down and puts his forehead on mine. He picks me up and carries me inside, laying me down on the couch.

"I love you, Dipper Pines." I say, nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you too, Wendy Pines."

"Wendy Pines…" I say, smiling happily.

"That's got a nice ring to it."

"You have no idea…" He says, kissing me as I lose myself in happiness and pleasure as we spend the entire lost in each other's love.


	11. The Final Chapter

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here with, unfortunately, the final chapter of Gravity Falling For You. I'd like to give a special shout and thank you to** **RoseRae1226 for inspiring me to finish this story. I promise, this conclusion will make the entire story perfect. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for this, or any other of my stories, please. Don't hesitate to email my account, and I will answer as soon as possible. Now, back on topic. I apologize for being gone with this story for so long, but writer's block is an evil thing. Now, where we last left off, Wendy had just agreed to marry Dipper. Squee! Anywho, I do not own Gravity Falls, nor any of the rights to it. Sit back and enjoy Chapter 11 of Gravity Falling For You.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Almost three years later, Dipper's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning to see Wendy against the wall, staring at me in horror.

"Wendy?" I say.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I notice red from under the white sheet she's clutching to her chest. I look down at my hands to see them covered in blood, but I stand up and rush forward to inspect her, but she cringes away from me, breaking my heart.

"Wendy…" I say.

"What did I do?"

She points behind me and I turn to see the body of Robbie lying next to the bed, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes pale and lifeless. I turn back towards Wendy and back up slowly, heading for the window.

"Dipper, wait!" She screams as I'm just about to jump out the window and run.

"Don't leave me, baby… Please…"

"But you're scared of me, and the last thing I want is to hurt you…"

"It wasn't your fault. It was Bill, it was all Bill!" She begins screaming and grabs me by the shoulders. She starts shaking me hard and wildly, her voice getting deeper and more demonic with each terrifying word.

"You're not Bill, Dipper. You're not Bill! However, I'M NO LONGER WENDY!"

With that last horrific sentence, I see her skin and bones start to melt away, leaving nothing but a horrible clump of blood red, pulsing light.

"That's right, Dipper!" A familiar voice said, as the mass of light took shape.

"It's your old pal Bill. And guess what? I just murdered your girlfriend! AND YOU'RE NEXT!"

He laughs maniacally as he looms towards me, his intent to kill deep in his eyes. I wake up with a blood-curdling scream, as a surge of energy bursting out of me and blowing the roof to splinters in an instant.

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of Dipper screaming, and turn to him just after the roof gets blown to shit. 

"Dipper, calm down!" I yell over his scream. I straddle his lap and take his face in mine, looking straight into his eyes.

"Calm down, baby. It's all right, sweetie. I'm right here, it was just a dream."

As he starts calming down, I get of of his lap and pull his head into my chest, stroking his head soothingly.

"Shh, baby." I say gently.  
"I've got you, hun. I've got you. It was just a dream."

"Are you Bill in disguise too?" he stammers, looking up at me with fear.

"If you've killed her, just kill me now, too."

"Baby, I'm not Bill." I say, holding up my left hand and showing him the ring.

"Look, silver ring. My wedding band. The one with the magical spell on it that would prevent Bill from entering my body. You gave it to me yourself, remember?"

He nods and sighs in relief, leaning back into my chest.

"Dipper, we need to get Bill out of you." I say, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him softly.

"He's driving you insane, and I want to help. Let's get him out, please. Maybe, if we let him out. He'll spare our lives, and anyone associated with us. He'll leave Gravity Falls alone."

As I finish speaking, Dipper's eyes turn yellow and his pupils dilate into slits. I grab his face and look right into his eyes.

"Bill, please! Leave him be!" I scream frantically, begging for my husband.

"Let Dipper live in peace! If you leave him, I'll give you Gravity Falls! I'll make sure no one tries to stop you, I swear!"

"You've got it all wrong, Wendy." Bill says through Dipper.

"I am leaving, but in a different way. I've grown tired of existence, so I'm going to disappear inside of Dipper. He will forever have control of all of my powers and abilities, and you will have your husband back. In a way, we're going to become one."

"Why are you doing something so selfless?" I ask, relaxing my grip on Dipper's face.

"Why would you give up your existence for me?"

"I'm a part of Dipper now, sweet-cheeks." He explains.

"And because of that, I have grown the same feelings for you he has. I'm just doing what anyone in love would do. Anything to hold onto that feeling. You won't be hearing from me anymore, Wendy. Take care of him. He really would do anything for you."

With that, Dipper's eyes returned to normal and Bill was gone for good.

"Wendy…" He said groggily.

"What happened?"

"Oh, baby!" I yell, throwing my arms around him and crying hysterically.

"You're you again, and always will be."

"So, Bill's gone?" he says, looking down.

"For good?"

"Yes, baby. For good."

He sighs and smiles happily.

"Well, I guess no more powers for me, huh?" He says jokingly, a chuckle escaping.

"Actually, you're in full control of his powers now." I say, smiling.

"You can do anything you want now, anything in the universe. You're complete and total master of time, space, and reality. You can even have us together for eternity."

"That sounds like the best thing ever."

 **Nine months later, Dipper's P.O.V**

"DIPPER!" Wendy screamed from inside the living room.

"SHE'S COMING! RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait, now?!" I scream, my mind going black.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"TELEPORT US TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, YOU DUMBASS!" She screams back.

"Hospital, right!" I say, waving my hand, instantly transporting us to the hospital.

"My wife is having a baby!"

They take her from me and put her on a stretcher, wheeling her down the hall with me right next to her.

"Sir," a nurse tells me as I'm walking.

"You can't go in-"

"If you value your fucking life, you will not finish that sentence…" I growl, my voice dark and guttural as my eyes turn yellow. I turn away from her and follow them in, holding her hand throughout the entire time.

"OH GOD!" She screamed, causing me to lose my mind with concern and fear.

"IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH! GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF ME NOW!"

I snap my fingers and an invisible force yanks the baby out in one swift move, making Wendy scream in agony one more time, before collapsing back, exhausted as sweat covers her body. I take our baby from the doctor and hold her in my arms, smiling at her.

"Hello, Annabelle." I say, passing her to Wendy.  
"Baby, it's Annabelle."

"I see!" She says, staring at her.

"We're a family now, Dipper."

"Yes, sweetie." I say, tears freely falling down my cheeks.

"Yes, we are. I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, too, Dipper." she responds, placing a kiss on me softly.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world."

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the history of existence." I say, placing my hand over my wife's and daughter's hearts.

"Now, we'll be a family, for all of eternity."

As I share my energy with them, we all live together in our eternity. This eternity all started when I fell into a town called Gravity Falls.

 **Well, everyone. That was the final chapter of my very first story, Gravity Falling For You. To everyone who read it, favorite it, followed it, or reviewed it; I thank you all You are my special inspiration in this, and I value all of you. Special shout out and thank you to TBRO and RoseRae1226. TBRO, thanks for being there for me through this whole thing, and being my number one fan throughout all of it. RoseRae1226, thank you for giving me the will to finish this story. I hope you will both stay for everything else i have to write in my future. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
